Jatie Datey
by beautywithbrains
Summary: James and Katie have their first date, will it flop or rock? First fanfic!


Hi! This is my first fanfic and I'm so excited about it! I wrote this down on paper a while ago and now I'm uploading it because I need something to do! That, and a very cool person *cough cough* BTRlover98 *cough cough* wanted to read my stories.

Enough with my rambling, let's get to the story!

I own nothing you might recognize, just the plot. But if I did own some of this stuff…

It was a bright, sunny day at the Palmwoods hotel, and Katie Knight, little sister of teen heartthrob Kendall Knight, couldn't wait until 6:00 p.m rolled around. Why? Because that was the time her date with James Diamond would start. They had been a couple for about a month now, but never found time to go on a date, seeing as James is a member of Big Time Rush. With all their rehearsals, music videos, tours, concerts, photo shoots, and interviews, the guys barely got any sleep! Tonight though, none of that mattered, because for the first time in a long time, the boys had a week off.

Katie was becoming very impatient, and it was only 12:30! She had already cleaned up the whole apartment, read the rest of her book, taken a shower, organized all her contracts, and made her family, with the exception of James, Logan, and Carlos, lunch. She decided to watch some TV to calm down.

"Nope…nuh-uh…who would watch that…that show is still on TV?"

She finally decided to settle on watching Teen Mom. Realizing this was a new episode that would be chock-full of drama, tears, fights, and sacrifices, Katie popped some popcorn.

5 minutes after she sat down, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan came bursting through the door.

"Let me guess, you need my help don't you?" Katie questioned them, secretly glad she might finally be able to do something exciting.

"No!" all four boys exclaimed in unison.

"Pshh, why would you think that? It's not like we just pushed Bitters in the pool while Kendall spray painted his office," Carlos added, failing miserably at his attempt to cover up the boys' prank.

"CARLOS!" the other three boys exclaimed.

"Are you sure you don't need the help of me, Katie Knight, pranker extraordinaire?" Katie offered.

"OK! Baby sister; please guide us to the end of the pitch black tunnel! We're lost and can't find the way out!" Kendall begged in an overly-dramatic voice.

"No need to be such a drama queen. I'll be back in two minutes, tops." Katie told them.

"Gosh! I love her so much! I remember the night we got together like it was just a few hours ago…" James trailed off.

Flashback

James sat in between Kendall and Logan and across from Katie in the best restaurant in California celebrating Big Time Rush's album going gold.

James was wearing a black suit with a blue tie. His hair was parted the same way it always was. The only thing different about him was the fact that he didn't bring out his mirror, lucky comb, or Cuda man spray once.

Katie was wearing a red, strapless dress that went about half an inch past her knees. She was wearing strappy, black heels that added a couple more centimeters to her height. She had her hair pulled up into a high ponytail with a small braid lying against her left cheek. For makeup, she had on a little mascara with some light purple eye shadow and black eyeliner. She also had on a tad bit of blush and a bit of subtle, light red lipstick that shined when the light hit it. To compliment the outfit, she wore a simple gold bracelet, a necklace with a heart, and gold earrings that dangled down with a heart at the bottom.

Everyone had just given the waiter their orders, so now everyone was congratulating the boys and talking about everything that had to do with the band, but James couldn't stop himself from glancing at how pretty…no, stunning…no, _gorgeous_ she was.

James had been trying to ask out Katie for about a week, but whenever he got up enough courage to, Katie either had to go meet a friend, or James had to do something involving the band. But now, nothing could stop him, they both looked nice, everyone was there, and there had been some silence to fill. So he tapped his glass and said six little words to get everyone's attention:

"Everyone, may I have your attention?"

Everyone looked at James, and James looked at Katie.

"Katie Knight, I am in love with you. Everyday I look at you and see you smile that amazing smile of yours, and my heart melts. Every time I'm around you I get a warm, fuzzy feeling that I've never felt with any other girl. I can't stand not being around you, and I don't think I can go another day without being able to call myself your boyfriend. Katie Knight, will you be my girlfriend?"

Tears started welling up in Katie's eyes. She looked at everyone who was giving their nods of approval, but she stopped at one person in particular: Kendall. She _had_ to get Kendall to approve or James would be dead in a week!

"Don't be stupid, say yes baby sister!" Kendall encouraged.

Katie smiled, leaned over to James, and looked him in the eyes while saying, "Yes James, I will proudly be your girlfriend!"

A wave of cheers swept over the entire restaurant. As a way of saying congratulations, the manager gave the couple a root beer float in a parfait glass with two straws in it, on the house of course!

As the night slowly came to an end, Jaes and Katie shared a goodnight kiss to which James responded by saying, "Best. Night. Ever."

End flashback

"James. Hello. Earth to James. JAMES SNAP OUT OF IT BEFORE I TRASH ALL YOUR CUDA PRODUCTS!" Logan threatened.

James blinked, shook his head, and took a step away from his evil friend.

"You," he gulped, "you wouldn't dare." James wondered out loud.

"Oh, but I would," Logan insisted. "Unless…"

Unless? Unless what? James would do anything at this point to save his beloved beautifying products!

"Unless you treat Katie like the princess she is and take amazing care of her… and don't make this date like all the others. Make this one like Katie: once-in-a-lifetime." Logan was going to make sure James knew what he expected.

"Logan, I can't believe you would think that I wouldn't treat her like a _**queen**_ and that our date would suck!" James was a bit hurt at Logan's assumption. "How did 5:15 get here so fast? I need to get ready!"

That being said, James hurried off to get ready for his magical date.

Katie had decided to go to the mall and Starbucks after dealing with Bitters. She got back at 4:30 and had already been preparing for her date. It took her 20 minutes to find an outfit, 5 minutes to find shoes that would compliment the outfit, 15 minutes to find jewelry that would look nice without being too over-the-top, 10 minutes to take another shower, 2 minutes to get dressed, 20 minutes to dry and style her hair, and 3 minutes to do a final check-over.

"OK, that's everything! I can't wait! I wonder where we're going! I hope I'm not too overdressed! Probably not, James is a classy guy. Stop worrying and go!" Katie gave herself a quick pep-talk before stepping out of her room to the guys giving her compliments and telling her to have fun.

Katie wasn't listening to them, though. She was too busy gawking at James in all of his cute-ness.

James outfit was dressy-casual. He was wearing a silk-like blue button-up with a black vest. That was the dressy part. For the casual part, he wore some jeans that had the appearance of being slightly faded. To top off the look, he wore some black sneakers with new white shoelaces.

Katie was also dressed in a casual way, but with a little flair. She was wearing a halter top that was pink with a purple top in the middle. She was also wearing a jean skirt that was about 2 inches above her knees. For shoes, she was wearing some heeled sandals with rainbow-colored straps. Katie's hair was completely straight, except for at the bottom, where it was curled. She hadn't put on a lot of makeup, but the makeup she did have on consisted of shimmering, pale pink lip gloss, black mascara, and light pink eye shadow. The only jewelry Katie wore was some pink heart earrings.

"I didn't think it was possible, but you look even prettier than the night we got together," James complimented.

"You don't look too bad yourself. I guess we better get going," Katie said, hiding her anxiousness.

So they headed off, ready to start their first date.

"We are not!" Katie was shocked when James pulled up to a 1950's style restaurant appropriately named, "Nifty Fifties".

"Yes we are, and I have a special surprise for you inside."

As they both walked to a red booth, Katie figured out one surprise James had for her tonight. On their table was a root beer float in a parfait glass with two straws, the sweet treat they shared the night they became a couple.

"James! This is what the manager at that restaurant gave us the night we got together! I can't believe you remembered! Is this your surprise to me for the night?" Katie was surprised at how romantic James was already being.

"I know it is, you'd think I would forget the first thing I shared with the prettiest girl I know? This is just one of many surprises I have for you. Look under the table for another," James had so many surprises planned for Katie tonight; he didn't know what special thing he would have in store the next time they went out.

Katie looked under the table and saw a microphone.

"What's this for?" Katie wondered out loud.

James took the mic from Katie and began to sing Maroon 5's song, She Will Be Loved to Katie in front of everyone in the restaurant.

Katie thought that she was in heaven until James had done something else…

James drove Katie to the mall, but earlier that day, he had made a deal with the boss there. What he did made Katie break down in tears of pure joy. There was a huge banner draped above the sign telling what mall they were at, and the banner said, "Katie Alexa Knight, I 3 you!"

"How many surprises do you have for me?" Katie exclaimed.

"I, uh, lost count," James replied, covering up the fact that he still had some more things up his sleeve.

At the mall, James had given Katie a large cookie with frosting on it, and the frosting had the letters K+J in a heart. Then, they went to a photo booth and they both got a strip of photos to remember the great time they had together, but it wasn't over yet.

The last stop for the evening was the carnival where James and Katie rode a few rides, James won Katie a goldfish, and they both shared a funnel cake. They left the carnival at 9:45, and got back to apartment 2J at 10:10.

"James, you spoiled me rotten tonight! How can I ever repay you?" Katie questioned.

"Stay my girlfriend," he replied.

"It's a deal. And remember when you said that the best night ever was the night we got together?"

"Yeah."

"You were wrong, tonight was," Katie smiled.

"Correction," James disagreed, then leaned in to give Katie a kiss to close out the night, then said, "_Now_, it's officially the best night ever."

That night, they both went to bed smiling until they fell asleep. They were both glad that their adventures as a couple weren't going to be over anytime soon.

Woo-hoo! My first story! Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you for giving this story a chance! I would also like to thank my best friend in the whole universe and beyond, Madison! She was the very first person to EVER read this story and give her opinion on it! And I wanna give a shout-out to BTRlover98 again because she's just insanely cool! Until next time

Peace, love, BTR!


End file.
